Anger Management
by CPM and STAD Queens of Fandom
Summary: Mitsuru: You think Divine intervention makes it okay! You know where the people who do that are! The insane asylum! If you'd like to know more see inside! XD
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Authors' Note: Hiya! Welcome to Anger Management! This stoy you are about to read is the compilation of three young girls adventures through many hardships. We do not claim to own any of the characters/music/content featured in this story except for the story itself, the three girls, and the ramen of an unknown brand. This goes for this chapter and any and all future chapters. Now sit back, relax, and don't forget to buckle your proverbial seat belts, it's going to be a veeeery long, violent ride.

PS there's a cast list at the end to clear up any confusion of characters.

Anger Management

Chapter 1: Prologue

>We are in a dark room. There are candles placed on holders on the walls. Water drips from between bricks and cracks in the ceiling. Suddenly, from the corner of the room, there is a slight movement and faint wimpering>

Someone: >Wimpers> Ow...Where am I? ...and what happened?

>Up in the air, as if floating, a large amount of light filters into the room. Then, suddenly, a loud bang resonates around the room, almost like someone slammed a door shut>

SO: >Looks around> Who's there? Show yourself!

Someone else: >Chuckles> My my, feeling really brave now, are we?

SO: Who are you! Tell me!

SOE: You sweetie are in no position to be making demands.

SO: What do you mean?

SOE: Heh. Why, because you are the one tied to the chair.

>Suddenly, the whole room is lit up with brightly shining lights, practically blinding the person bound to the chair. In the background, The Phantom of the Opera can be faintly heard playing over speakers placed strategically away from the wet spots and leaking areas>

SO: >Blinks a couple of times to clear his vision> Wha- who the hell are you!

SOE: Why, I'm appalled! I'm hurt that you don't remember your one true love.

SO: . . .

SOE: It's true! I won you fair and square, so now you belong to me.

SO: >Looks at SO like they've gone and stuck a whole watermelon up their nose>

SOE: What's with the face?

SO: Did you run away from an asylum?

SOE: . . . What would ever make you think that?

SO: >Sweatdrop>

SOE: Sooooo . . . You hungry?

SO: You mean you're actually going to feed me?

SOE: Of course I am! I'm not that cruel!

SO: Then why am I tied up to a chair?

SOE: So you won't run away. Why else?

SO: . . . And what makes you think I'll run away?

SOE: >Starts laughing> Why? Because I know how your mind works!

SO: Meh?

SOE: Ah, Mitsuru, Mitsuru. . . I am your biggest fan!

Mu: Biggest fan? Why?

SOE: Why not? You're the one of the coolest and hottest men in the book!

Mu: . . . Book?

SOE: Not important! Now, about that food. . .

Mu: No! I wanna know what you're talking about!

SOE: Sooo. . . What kind of Ramen do you like?

>Suddenly, from above, there is a loud shriek! The sound of pounding footsteps is heard as the door at the top of the stairs is thrown open and a girl with dirty blonde hair in buns on the top of her head vaults down the stairs and slides to a stop. She looks around in a crazed manner, obviously trying to find something.>

SOE: Sheena, dearest, what in the world are you doing?

S: I heard someone say something about ramen! So, where is it?

SOE: We don't have any yet. I just asked Mitsuru what kind he wanted.

S: Aw man, I can't believe you went and got my hopes up like that, Jess!

J: I'm Sorry! Gosh! It's not like I meant to do it!

S: >Starts grumbling>

Mu: >Sweatdrops>

J: Anyways, Mitsuru, what kind of ramen do you want?

Mu: >Glares> I don't want any! I want you to let me go, dammit!

J: Now, that's no way to treat your host.

Mu: What host! You freaking kidnapped me!

S: >Sweatdrop>

>Flashback>

>It was a beautiful Saturday. The birds were out, the sun was shining, the children were playing on the playground, and Mahiru was no where in sight. All in all, life was good. Then, two people walked by. Two people that would change Mitsuru's life forever.>

Mu: >Glares>

J: >Stares>

S: >Looks around>

Mu: >Glares>

J: >Shakes>

S: >Is chasing butterflies while singing "Follow the Butterflies" to a self-made tune>

Mu: >Glare sharpens> What the hell do you want?

J: >Starts smouldering>

S: >Glances at Jessica, then looks to see what she's looking at>. Uh. . .

Mu: >Looks at Sheena> What's her deal? Is she sped or something?

S: >Light goes on in her head.> Hey! You're that guy!

Mu: Oro?

S: That guy! That guy! Oh! I think your name was. . . was. . .

J: >Squeaks out> Mitsuru. . .

S: Yeah! That's it! Mitsuru from Crescent Moon! Oh man! I can't believe we're actually getting to meet you! You're, like, the coolest character! Besides Misoka, of course.

Mu: What? Character? Crescent Moon? How do you know Misoka? Better yet. . . How do you even know my name! I've never even met you before!

S: . . . Not important. . .

J: Sheena. . .

S: Yea?

J: . . . I . . . I . . .

S: >Pauses for a second, then>. . . Snap! Oh no you don't! I-

J: Claim-

S&J: MITSURU!

Chapter 1: End

Offical Cast List:

SO: Someone

SOE: Someone Else

Mu: Mitsuru (Crescent Moon)

J: Jessica (Real Life)

S: Sheena (Real Life)

Sped means special-ed.

For more information on "claiming" characters see our profile.

Closing thoughts: Yay! After one long, hard year! It's finally posted! Wheeeee! Now, go easy on it, it's a baby in it's first stages. We promise it'll get loads better as it get's further along. Now remember children/gentelmen/ladies/aliens/supernatural/cheesecakes Review Reveiw Review kthx. Please don't flame, only if the situation absolutely calls for it. D

This is CPM and STAD signing off! 3 for luck!


	2. Chapter 2: A Battle of Epic Proportions!

Anger Management

Here's the second chapter! We really hope you all have been enjoying this! Remember to review at the end please! We really would appreciate it!

Chapter 2: A Battle of Epic Proportions

>We now rejoin our heroines who are pointing accusing fingers at one another while in a stare down.>

S: >Stare>

J: >Stare>

Mu: >Raises a questioning eyebrow>

S: >Stare>

J: >Stare>

S&J: >Blink at the same time> Ah damnit!

Mu: >Draws back in fear>

S: Well, that didn't help at all...

J: Yeah, We need another way of finding out who gets him...

S: Hmmmmmm...

Mu: Um-

J: Yes, love?

Mu: . . . uh. . .

S: Ooooh! I've got it!

J: What?

S: A chugging contest!

J: XD Yeah!

Mu: Okaaay. . . I'm gonna go this way now. . .

>Mitsuru suddenly finds his path blocked>

S&J: Now just where do you think you're going?

Mu: oO

S: We need someone to be the ref!

J: >nods>

Mu: But I don't wanna!

>Sheena and Jessica grab Mitsuru by the arms as he tries to run away>

Mu: Ah! Noooo! Lemme gooo!

S: tsk tsk tsk. Can't have you running away now can we?

J: So, to prevent it. . .

>The two proceed to tie Mitsuru up to a tree>

S: Yeeees, excellent.

J: Indubitably. Now, Mitsuru, who ever gets done drinking her drink first is the winner.

S: So you, dearest get to tell us which one actually wins!

Mu: >Eye twitches>

S: >Randomly pulls out two frosty beverages>

Mu: . . .

J: Sheena, where exactly did those come from?

S: Hm? Oh, my pocket of course.

J: Care to explain why they're just the right, cool, temperature?

S: It's a long story.

Mu: Just get this over with so I can go home already!

>Sheena and Jessica begin chugging. The whole time, Mitsuru can't tell which of them is closer to finishing first.>

S&J: Done!

Mu: . . .

J?

S: What? Who won?

Mu: Tie.

S&J: What?

Mu: You both finished at the same time. So, it's a tie.

S: . . .

J: Aw man! Now what?

S: . . .

J: >Pokes Sheena>

S: . . .

J: >Pokes again>

S: Ro-Sham-Bo!

J: >Lets out a girlish shreik>

S: That's it! We ro-sham-bo for him!

J: >recovers quickly> Excellent idea, my dear.

Mu: Eh?

J: We're going to play rock-paper-scissors to break our tie!

Mu: . . .

S&J: Ready?

>Slow motion>

S&J: Rock . . . Paper . . .

>Both do backflips>

Mu: . . .

S&J: Scissors. . .

>Both do a barrel roll>

S&J: Shoot! >Both have their hands in the shape for paper>

Mu: T-

>Suddenly, the two are violently thrown backwards>

S: >Hits the ground> Ooof!

J: >Hits the ground> Ah!

S: >Getting up> See, this is why we need to be careful not to tie. . .

Mu: Why did you just-

S: Well, let me put it this way, you haven't seen a game of ro-sham-bo until you've seen us play.

J: >Nods> With the exception of Dragonball Z of course.

Mu: Dra-

S: Too true, too true.

J: Now. . . En guard!

S: Best two out of three wins?

J: You got it!

S&J: Rock! >Both do cartwheels>

Paper! >Both do flying kicks>

Scissors! >Both do summersaults>

Shoot! >Sheena holds a rock>, while Jessica holds paper

>Sheena is thrown to the ground while Jessica lands on her feet>

S: Ah!. . . . Oh sweet Jesus. . . I'll never get used to that. . .

Mu: >Is sweating profusely>

J: Wanna give up?

S: >Getting up> Never!

J: Well, then, Ready!

S&J: Rock!

>This continues until the dust, which is thrown up in their epic battle, finally clears.>

Mu: Oh thank God! It's finally over!

J: >Is standing over Sheena holding scissors>

S: >Is facedown in the dirt holding paper>

J: I am victorious! Muhahahaha!

S: >Gets up slowly> Yeah yeah, congratulations and all that jizz.

J: >Puts arm around Sheena> Oh Sheena, It's not so bad, you still have Misoka.

S: Hmmm. . . Why would I want Miso- . . . . Oooooo! >nods then winks> Got ya!

J: Good, now all is in order.

Mu: Okay then, if you ladies would untie me, I'll just be on my way.

S: >Is pulling out a blowgun> Oh Mitsuru, you're so funny!

J: Really! He thinks he can to home now! How cute!

Mu: So. . . come on, untie me already. . .

J: Sheena?

S: Oh, I'm on it, Jess.

>Sheena loads her blowgun and shoots a sleeping dart at Mitsuru>

Blowdart: >Hits Mitsuru in the leg>

Mu: Ah! Jesus Christ! That really-

S: >Raises eyebrow> Hurts?

J: No, jello, dummy.

S: Jello.

>End Flashback>

S: Sooo. . . refresh your memory?

Mu: Sadly.

J: >Glomps> Mitsuru Oh! I'm so happy!

S: >Throws confetti>

Mu: I'm not. You could have freaking killed me with that blowdart!

S: tsk tsk tsk. You think that I would use an ordinary blowdart? I have special Lunar Race friendly darts!

Mu: >Blinks>

J: Nice work.

>An odd noise is heard oustide>

Mu: >Looks optimistic>

J: What was that?

S: >Sniffs> Wait a minute!

Chapter 2 End

Authors' Note:

You peeps know what to do. Flames are welcome, but only if absolutely necessary. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3: What Insane Asylum?

Chapter 3: What Insane Asylum?

J: >Raises eyebrow> Pray tell, what is it?

S: I know that smell! There's only one person it could possibly be!

Mu: Care to enlighten us?

S: >Smirks at Mitsuru> Come on. It should be obvious to you! Besides the fact that you've been living with him, and you're a tengu! Don't you have a keen sense of smell?

Mu: . . .

J: Come on Sheena! I have a good sense of smell too, but I can't tell who it is!

S: Hee hee hee. Of course you can't ! You can only smell, sense or hear the characters you've claimed from great distances.

J: Ahhhh. . . So that means it's one of yours?

S: Bingo!

Mu: >Cautiously sniffs the air.>

S: Well? Can you tell who it is yet?

Mu: >Eyes widen> Why, that's-

S: MISOKA!

J: oO

>Outside>

Misoka: >Peers into the window> Now, let's see. Mitsuru is tied to a chair and is surrounded by some really weird looking girls. Right, that sounds like a piece of cake. All I have to do is wait until they are gone, sneak in there, untie him, and leave. But the question is. . . Do they have security systems or traps set. Hmmmm. . .

Someone: I don't think they have anything like that.

Mi: Really? Well then, that just made my job easier! Now all I do is wait for them to leave.

SO: Why?

Mi: So I can rescue Mitsuru of course.

SO: I don't think that will be happening anytime soon my friend.

Mi: >Quirks an eyebrow.> And why not?

SO: Because. . . >Smirks> You're about to join him!

Mi: >Tenses up. He slowly turns around, and when he sees who he's been talking to, his face pales considerably and he starts sweating.>

SO:>Cackles evily> Yes my precious, you should be scared! 'Cause now, you are officially mine!

>The un-named person then proceeds to tackle Misoka with in-human strength. They then cover his nose and mouth with a cloth that has a strong smell. After 2 seconds of struggeling he's out like a light. The un-named one then grabs up, looks around to make sure that no one's watching, then dashes into the house. That is the last time Misoka will see the light of day for a long, long time.>

>Up in the air>

Someone: Did you see that!

Someone Else: Sure did! Man, I don't believe she did that! And in broad daylight too!

SO: You think we should do something?

SOE: Of course! Especially since we're the only ones who saw it.

SO: Well then, how do we go about doing this? From the way she went and tackled that kid, she must be pretty weak. I mean, come on! Anyone can tackle a child!

SOE: I don't know. . . Videl wasn't ever able to tackle Goten. . . Or mini me.

SO: >Twitch> That's different with Saiyans you baka!

SOE: Hey now! Don't go calling me an idiot! Especially since i'm the son of one of the smartest people in the world!

SO: Yeah, well, i'm the son of the strongest man in the universe!

SOE: Really? Well, at least my fathers' I.Q. isn't -20!

SO: Why you!

>At that point, Person #1 shoots toward Person #2 at full speed, fully intending to rip his head off. But it's a good thing Person #2 has quick reflexes, otherwise. . . Well. . You know.Anyways! He was able to block a punch to his head and retaliated with a swift uppercut. Person #1 saw it coming and flipped backwards and flew behind Person #2. When he was behind him, he lashed out with a round house kick, but again, Person #2 was just as fast and blocked it. this time though, he didn't hit back. He just pushed the leg away from him and flew back a ways.>

SO: What's wrong Trunks? Afraid you're gonna get your ass kicked by the son of an idiot?

Trunks: Dude, you just burned your own dad

SO: . . . So. .

T: >Sweatdrop>

SO: >Growls lowly. Then, as if being shot out of a rocket launcher, he flies straight at Trunks. Trunks dodges the kick to the head and starts pulling off many evasive menuvers. One includs flying through a bunch of trees and coming out with a kitten clutching his face. He pauses in mid air to try and remove the shivering and spitting animal from his person. He succeds, but that gave Person #1 the chance to tackle him in the air.>

>Cut to where Jessica, Sheena , and Mitsuru are having a argument.>

Mu: -- think that you can just go around snatching people off the street!

>The two girls stare at him questioningly, silently asking if that really is such a bad thing.>

S: You mean sane people don't do that?

J: . . . God?

Mu: >Blows up> You think Divine intervention makes it okay! You know where the people who do that are! The insane asylum!

S: >Blank stare> You mean my mom does that?

J:>Turns to Sheena> No wonder she's a groupie! She collects rockstars!

Mu: >Stare>

S: Let's not go into thatright now. Another time, another side adventure.

J: Indeed.

Mu: >Sweatdrop>

>Just then, out of nowhere, there's a huge crash and smoke and debris goes everywhere. Sheena and Jessica latch onto each other and start shrieking at the top of their lungs about how they're gonna die, are to young to die, and about how it's the apocolypse and the mortal world is coming to an end! All the while, Mitsuru, who is still bound to the chair, tries in vain to avoid falling beams and stuff, but isn't really doing a good job of it. So, he's just kind of hopping around, trying to avoid it all. Suddenly, two huge forms come crashing to the ground. They seem to be A- okay because they're rolling around on the ground, hitting, biting, pinching, kicking, and yes, pulling hair.>

S&J:>Boggly eyed>

Mu: >Spinny eyed from being hit by one to many support beams>

T: >Grunts> Damnit Gohan! Would you cut it out already!

Gohan: No! >Swings at Trunks> Not until you lose a few teeth!

T: RRRRRRRRRRR!

S:>Blink blink> Jess?

J: Yes?

S: Is that who I think that is?

J: >Takes a good look at Trunks> Why bless my soul! It is! It's--

S: Gohan! And---

J: Trunks! RRAAAAAAAHHHH!

>The two men turn to see who was yelling. Their eyes widen when they recognize one of the girls. Then they find themselves caught up in two VERY strong grips>

J: Squeeee! I don't believe it! Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought that I would actually see you in the flesh! And now i'm hlding you in my arms! WEEEE!

S: AAHHHHH! Dra cysa kuac vun sa! Yht huf, E ryja so jano ufn didun uid puto kiynt! Lumit drec tyo kad yho padden?

J: >Looks at Sheena> Pid Sheena, oui zicd fahd uid yht ehjedat Misoka du zuehdra bynda. E druikrd dryd syta ouin tyo naymmo kuut?

S: Oac. . . Famm. . . Ed zicd kud FYYO padden! EEEEEEEEE!

G&T: >Weeze>. . . >Pant>. . . Can't>Gasp> Breath!

S&J: >Looks down> Really?

G&T: >Looks up at them with the most pitiful faces ever imagined>

S&J: >Looks at each other and shrugs> Okay.

>The two girls release them. While they are trying to catch their breath , Sheena walks over to a coffin that wasn't there before. She effortlessly lifts the top off and tosses it to the side. She then peers inside and and gives an adoring smile, reaches in, then pulls out the person that was spying on them earlier. It's Misoka! Mitsuru notices this, and wonders how the hell she got him down there without him noticing>

Mu:>Thinks to himself> I don't remember her bringing that coffin down here. Wait. . . When did she leave in the first place? >Narrows his eyes> They aren't of the Lunar Race, are they?

T: >Finally catches his breath, then points an accusing finger at The Sheena> You!

S: >Freezes like a deer caught in headlights> Me?

T: Yeah! You're the girl that took that kid!

S: >Blink> I am?

T: >Nods head>

J: >Looks at Sheena> You took a kid?

S: >Is confused> I don't know. All I remember doing is going outside to see if that really was Misoka I smelled, and it was.I asked if he wanted to come inside and he agreed graciously. Then, for some reason, he fell asleep. So, I put him in his bed 'cause I figured he must've been really tired. I don't remember seeing no kid! Honest!

G: >Looks at her incredulously> What do you mean didn't see a kid! You've got him in your arms!

S: >Looks down> But, this is Misoka!

T: And he's a kid.

J: >Looks at them like they're stupid> No he's not.

T: Yes, he is.

J&S: Is not!

G: He is! Look at him! He looks just like a child!

J: Clearly you have never seen a midget before.

Mu: >Snorts>

S: Ah. This is just his human form.

G&T: >Blank stares>

J: Yeah. He's actually really, really old.

S: And tall!

G&T: >Looks at them like they've just seen Jesus>

Mu: >Looks exasperated>

Mi: UUUNNNNN. . . What happened?

S: AAAHHH! You're alive! I thought you'd died there for a second!

Mu: But you said he just fell asleep.

S: >Stares> Died? Asleep? Same thing. It involves the resting of the body.

T: No. there's a big difference.

J: Not important! >Latches onto Trunks' waist> Soooo. How you doin'?

T: >Looks at her like she's insane>

S: Back on topic! So, are you okay now? All rested from your death/nap?

Mi:. . . Who are you?

S: Sheena!

J: >Raises hand> Jessica!

S&J: >Starts doing these flahy hand motions and poses> And together, we are--

>Ends up in a pose where they are back to back, arms crossed with one hand above the heart with the index and thumg placed like guns and the other pointing straight up.Their legs are spread shoulder length apart.>

S&J: The Queens of Fandom!

T, G, Mi, Mu: >Boggly eyed-can't-believe-they're-actually-looking-at-people-that-escaped-from-the-insane-asylum-faces>

J: What?

S: >Gets teary eyed> You don't think it's cool?

G: . . . Trunks.

T: . . . Yes?

G: Do you have your cell phone?

T: Yes. Why?

G: >Turns to give him a serious look> I think we need to call all of the Z- Warriors in here?

T: >Puzzled> Why?

G: >Gimaces> this could get ugly.

T: >Turns to look at the prancing girls> In that case, maybe we should get all of the Kais and maybe a few bad guys to help us.

G: >Watches them as well> We just might. .

MiΜ: >Is utterly confused>

Chapter 3: End

AL Bhed translations:

The same goes for me! And now I have my very own tutor AND body guard! Could this day get any better?

But Sheena, you just went out and invited Misoka to join the party. I thought that made your day really good?

Yes. . . Well. . . It just got WAAY better! EEEEEEEE!

Official Cast List

SO: Someone

SOE: Someone Else

S: Sheena (Real Life)

J: Jessica (Real Life)

Mu: Mitsuru (Crescent Moon)

Mi: Misoka (Crescent Moon)

T: Trunks (Dragonball Z)

G: Gohan (Dragonball Z)

Authors' Note: This chapter was brought to you by ShadowtheAngelofDeath

Thanks bunches and don't forget to review. Flames only accepted under certain circumstances. You a foo' if you think diffrent. kthxbi


End file.
